About Us
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: manis, pahit, asam, asin, mereka rasakan bersama. ada banyak cerita di balik sekedar kata. kumpulan drabble TezuFuji. feel free to read and review. diikutsertakan dalam INFANTRUM's FFC '50 words II'/shou-ai/full warning inside/UPDATE 7 words
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi**

**Warnings: Shounen-Ai, drabblish, miss typos**

**Pair: Perfect Pair a.k.a TezukaXFuji**

**for INFANTRUM's FFC 50 words II (prompt: set 3)**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~About Us~~~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

_**#1 Miracle**_

Di tim tenis Seigaku, hampir semua orang menganggap masuknya Echizen Ryoma, si anak ajaib itu, adalah keajaiban. Memang benar. Sejak masuknya Ryoma tim menjadi lebih kuat dan tangguh. Apalagi setelah Tezuka menjadikannya pilar bagi Seigaku. Semua orang menaruh harapan besar pada Ryoma. Dan memang harapan besar yang diletakkan pada Ryoma terbalas dengan sempurna. Anak itu memang anak ajaib.

Tapi bagi Tezuka, memiliki sosok Fuji di sisinya lebih dari sekedar keajaiban. Memiliki Fuji sebagai orang terdekatnya membuatnya memahami arti keajaiban tersendiri. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan ada orang yang bisa membaca ekspresinya padahal sedikitpun tidak ada ekspresi tercetak di wajahnya. Mungkin sejak dia mengenal Fuji. Tezuka tidak tahu sejak kapan ada seseorang yang setiap kehadirannya selalu membuat Tezuka merasa senang dan kehilangan ketika orang itu tidak ada. Mungkin sejak dia mengenal Fuji. Tezuka tidak tahu dan mungkin sejak dia mengenal Fuji.

"Tezuka, kau senyum-senyum sendiri."

Tezuka segera memasang lagi ekpresi _stoic_-nya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan telunjuknya dan berdehem sedikit. Ucapan Fuji barusan mengambalikannya ke alam nyata, lapangan tenis Seigaku di mana dia sedang berdiri menunggu anggota timnya selesai keliling lapangan 20 kali. Ternyata sejak tadi dia melamunkan Fuji, yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Aku tahu," Fuji tersenyum riang, "kau pasti sedang memikirkanku 'kan?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk muka Tezuka yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Fuji hentikan itu," desis Tezuka berusaha tetap _stoic_ padahal sebenarnya sedang ingin menyembunyikan wajah saja dia. Entah kenapa harus Fuji yang menyadari dia tersenyum sendiri.

"Mengaku saja," ujar Fuji lagi. Tampak menikmati sekali menggoda _buchou_-nya itu.

Tezuka menghela nafas perlahan. Lalu,

"Fuji," ujar Tezuka perlahan, "20 putaran!" seru Tezuka tanpa basa-basi.

"Mou!"

.

.

_**#2 Lie **_

Fuji tiba lebih awal di ruang klub dan hanya menemukan Tezuka di sana, sedang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk. Otomatis dia yang baru masuk ke ruang klub tidak disadari oleh Tezuka. Sambil tersenyum jahil, Fuji melangkah pelan bermaksud mengejutkan Tezuka yang sedang serius. Setelah berdiri di belakang Tezuka, Fuji lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Tezuka dan melepas kacamata _buchou_ Seigaku itu. Tezuka yang terkejut serta merta berdiri dengan mata menyipit karena penglihatannya mengabur tiba-tiba.

"Fuji?" Tezuka berusaha memastikan kalau itu perbuatan Fuji. Di matanya yang tampak hanya seseorang dengan rambut berwarna coklat madu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Fuji.

"Ne, Tezuka. Aku pinjam kacamatamu ya," ujar Fuji sambil tersenyum memegangi kacamata Tezuka.

"Nanti matamu rusak kalau kau pakai itu," cegah Tezuka sambil berusaha menggapai kacamatanya yang berada di tangan Fuji. Tapi sepertinya si _tensai_ Seigaku itu tidak mengindahkannya. Kacamata itu dijauhkannya dari jangkuan pemiliknya.

"Aaa… kepalaku pusing," ujar Fuji sesaat setelah dia memakai kacamata Tezuka. Fuji lalu menggapai-gapai pegangan karena kepalanya memang benar-benar pusing.

"Dasar," desis Tezuka sambil berusaha memegangi Fuji. Fuji lalu menyerah dan melepas kacamata Tezuka tersebut sambil merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"Tezuka, kau bisa melihatku tidak?" tanya Fuji kemudian.

Fuji mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tezuka, masih menahan kacamata Tezuka di tangan satunya. Tezuka sedikit mengernyit. Jarak mereka sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh karena Tezuka juga masih memegangi lengan Fuji sejak tadi.

"Kalau sejauh itu tidak bisa," jawab Tezuka.

"Kalau segini?" tanya Fuji lagi ketika dia lebih mendekat sampai jarak mereka tak lebih dari 10 sentimeter.

"Masih belum," jawab Tezuka.

Fuji yang penasaran lalu mendekat lagi sampai hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Dahi Fuji mengermyit sedikit sambil memperhatikan kedua mata Tezuka yang tak dibatasi kacamata itu.

"Matamu parah seka…."

Ucapan Fuji tak pernah selesai karena saking kagetnya dia membelalakkan matanya demi merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir Tezuka. Lembut. Dingin sekaligus hangat di saat bersamaan. Fuji merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kalau jarak segitu baru bisa," desis Tezuka setelah melepas tautan mereka dan merebut kacamatanya dari tangan Fuji dan langsung memakainya. Dilihatnya Fuji masih belum bergerak. Dia lalu gantian mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Fuji yang tanpa ekpresi tapi jelas sekali pipinya merona.

"Kau bohong kan?" desis Fuji kemudian sambil meraba bibirnya.

Tezuka hanya menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Wajah merona ditambah salah tingkah milik Fuji sungguh sangat langka.

.

.

_**#3 Boyfriend **_

Fuji sedang serius meneliti buku yang dicarinya di perpustakaan ketika dia mendengar pembicaraan anak perempuan. Mereka terlalu berisik untuk berada di perpustakaan. Mau tidak mau Fuji jadi mendengarkan mereka.

"Masa sih?" ujar anak yang satu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ya ampun gosip kalau ketua murid yang juga kapten tim tenis kan sudah dari minggu lalu," jawab yang satunya lagi.

'Gosip tentang Tezuka?' batin Fuji.

Fuji lalu menghentikan pencarian bukunya dan malah mencuri dengar pembicaraan anak perempuan tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit sedikit dan kedua iris matanya memandang penuh selidik pada kedua anak perempuan tersebut, yang untungnya membelakangi Fuji.

"Jadi siapa perempuan itu?"

'Perempuan?' Fuji agak tersentak kali ini. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat beranjak dari sana dan meminta penjelasan pada Tezuka.

"Apanya? Pacar Tezuka?" ujar anak yang satu. Anak perempuan yang satu lagi lalu mengangguk antusias.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab anak perempaun tersebut, "tapi kabarnya mereka sudah pacaran sejak turnamen nasional lho!" serunya lagi.

"Ya ampun!"

'Jadi tentang pacar Tezuka?' batin Fuji lagi. Kali ini dia tersenyum simpul. Dan menyamankan diri bersandar di rak buku sambil terus mendengarkan kelanjutan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Huh! Lihat saja nanti. Siapapun perempuan yang berani begitu akan tahu akibatnya," ujar si anak perempuan yang seolah tahu segalanya tersebut. Dia merasa kesal sepertinya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Anak perempuan yang satu tampak bingung dengan pernyataan temannya barusan.

"Semua Tezuka's fangirl tidak akan tinggal diam kalau saja ada yang berani mengklaim Tezuka sendirian 'kan?" katanya penuh semangat.

Fuji mengangkat alisnya demi mendengar pernyataan barusan.

"Ah kasihan sekali nasib perempuan itu ya," ujar si anak satunya.

Kedua anak perempuan tersebut lalu terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Fuji keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tadi saat menguping lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ah, Fuji-kun," ujar kedua anak perempuan tersebut berbarengan ketika melihat Fuji. Fuji tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Aku dengar sedikit," ujar Fuji masih sambil tersenyum, "tenang saja, tidak ada anak perempuan yang jadi pacar Tezuka kok," tambahnya.

"Benarkah?" Kedua anak perempuan tersebut berbinar-binar. Dan ketika Fuji mengangguk masih dalam mode _angelic smile_-nya kedua anak perempuan tersebut melompat kegirangan.

Senyum Fuji lebih lebar kali ini. Dia lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua anak perempuan tersebut.

"Saa…"

'Karena pacar Tezuka memang bukan anak perempuan,' batin Fuji kemudian sambil mempercepat langkahnya demi melihat Tezuka menunggunya di pintu perpustakaan.

.

.

_**#4 Brother **_

Demi apa Tezuka masih berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini sejak seperempat jam yang lalu? Tidak dipersilahkan masuk dan dibiarkan saja berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini. Sebenarnya kalau seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini menghindar dia juga bisa masuk. Tapi tampaknya pemuda di hadapannya ini sedang tidak ingin membiarkannya masuk dan menunggu di dalam rumah saja. Malah dia sedang melipat tangan di depan dada, seolah jadi satpam rumah itu. Tezuka menghela nafas.

"Mau kemana kau dengan aniki?"

Tadi bukankah Tezuka sudah bilang kalau mereka akan pergi ke Tropical Land?

"Yuuta-kun, bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau kami akan ke Tropical Land?"

Yuuta, adik Fuji, mendengus dan menampakkan tampang tidak suka pada Tezuka. Tezuka berusaha bersabar saja dan tidak terlalu menanggapi tingkah Yuuta tersebut. Dinaikkannya kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sedikit kesal pada orang yang ditunggu, Fuji, yang entah kenapa lama sekali.

"Kau pasti mau berbuat macam-macam dengan aniki, iya 'kan?"

Tezuka mengernyit, meski tentu saja tidak kentara di wajah _expressionless_-nya. Setahunya adik Fuji ini, Yuuta, tidak terlalu suka pada Fuji dan malah berniat mengalahkannya, menganggapnya rival, seperti itulah. Tapi ini entah kenapa Tezuka merasakan hawa _overprotective _dari Yuuta barusan. Maka itu Tezuka meneliti Yuuta dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

"Tentu saja tidak, Yuuta-kun. Memangnya mau melakukan hal macam-macam apa di tempat ramai begitu?"

"Mana kutahu. Kau 'kan bisa saja cari kesempatan padanya," ujar Yuuta mendelik kesal pada Tezuka.

Oh baiklah, ini kelewatan. Tezuka kan tidak bermaksud jahat pada Fuji. Entah dari mana Yuuta berpikiran demikian. Tezuka agak terpancing sebenarnya. Kalau begitu, Tezuka pun bermaksud meladeni Yuuta.

"Kalau pun aku cari kesempatan aku yakin Fuji juga tidak akan menolak," ujar Tezuka frontal.

Oh yeah. Tezuka sangat menikmati wajah Yuuta yang kaget itu. Matanya membelalak kaget demi mendengar ucapan Tezuka barusan. Namun, tak ada satupun kata keluar dari lisannya. Tezuka sebenarnya sudah ingin tertawa tapi demi menjaga _image _dia hanya berdehem saja.

"Kau…"

"Ah, Tezuka ayo berangkat!"

Fuji yang sudah selesai datang tiba-tiba dan memotong ucapan Yuuta.

"Yuuta, aniki pergi dulu ya!" seru Fuji pada Yuuta sambil memeluk Yuuta erat-erat.

Sudah dapat ditebak, wajah Yuuta memerah dan langsung mendorong _aniki_-nya itu menjauh.

"Aniki! Apa-apaan sih?" teriaknya kemudian.

"Bye bye!" Fuji melambai sambil tersenyum.

"Kami pergi, Yuuta-kun," ujar Tezuka kemudian lalu mengikuti Fuji berjalan ke luar dari gerbang rumah tersebut.

"Kalian ngobrol apa di depan pintu?" tanya Fuji ketika berjalan bersisian.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Tezuka.

.

.

_**#5 Generation **_

"Siapa dia?"

Tezuka mengernyit pada sosok di pelukan Fuji tersebut. Rencana mereka, rencananya untuk menikmati hari ini berdua dengan Fuji sepertinya gagal total. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan tiket ke Tropical Land hanya untuk mereka berdua saja. Sebenarnya hal ini pernah terjadi juga dan itu sungguh sangat merepotkan. Kalau waktu itu Tezuka yang membawanya, kali ini Fuji lah yang membawanya. Apakah ini semacam karma? Ah, Tezuka malang nian nasibmu, nak.

"Keponakanku. Namanya Masahiro. Imut 'kan?" ujar Fuji sambil tersenyum dan menowel-nowel pipi anak kecil di pelukannya. Anak laki-laki kecil berumur 1 tahun itu tertawa riang di gendongan Fuji. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat madu juga sama seperti Fuji. Pipinya yang gembul itu seperti gulali karena merona, tampak sekali karena kulit putih mulusnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia?" tanya Tezuka agak kesal.

"Keluarganya sedang pergi jadi dia dititipkan di rumah. Karena di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa jadi kubawa saja," jawab Fuji sambil tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn," ujar Tezuka cuek lalu mulai berjalan. Fuji lantas mengikutinya meski dia tahu kalau Tezuka sedikit tidak suka kalau dia membawa keponakannya. Fuji menghela nafas dan melangkah di belakang Tezuka.

Suasana yang terbangun jadi kurang mengenakkan bagi Tezuka. Di satu sisi dia ingin berdua saja dengan Fuji. Sementara itu Fuji sibuk dengan keponakan kecilnya. Alhasil mereka hanya berjalan tak tentu arah selama di Tropical Land tersebut. Tezuka merasa kesepian padahal mereka berada di tempat yang begini ramai. Bagaimana tidak kesepian kalau Fuji hanya berceloteh dengan Masahiro di gendongannya saja. Sebenarnya dari tadi Fuji mengajak Tezuka mengobrol dengan Masahiro sih, tapi Tezuka yang terlanjur kesal tidak terlalu menanggapi.

Fuji meluruskan tangannya yang sedikit pegal. Seharian menggendong Masahiro rasanya menghambat peredaran darah di lengannya. Rasa-rasanya kedua lengannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Mereka, Tezuka dan Fuji, sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kayu di Tropical Land tersebut. Masahiro dibaringkan di antara mereka. Ah ya, Masahiro kecil tampaknya kelelahan, jadi dia tertidur. Tak terasa memang kalau hari sudah beranjak sore.

"Ne, Tezuka. Maaf ya," desis Fuji kemudian, "gara-gara aku hari ini jadi membosankan," tambahnya, sambil memijat lengannya yang pegal. Padahal kalau bermain tenis beban lengannya lebih berat, entah kenapa kali ini berbeda.

Tezuka tahu dia juga tidak seharusnya merasa kesal. Toh dulu ketika dia yang membawa keponakannya malah Fuji yang kelewat antusias dan menggendongnya kemana-mana. Kali ini ketika Fuji yang membawa Masahiro tak seharusnya dia kesal kan. Tezuka sadar kalau dia keterlaluan kali ini.

"Aku juga minta maaf," jawab Tezuka lirih. Ketika dia menoleh pada Fuji yang duduk di sampingnya, didapatinya Fuji tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku begitu," tambah Tezuka lagi, "aku…."

"Sudah. Kita impas, ne?" potong Fuji kemudian, masih tersenyum sehingga kedua iris birunya tersembunyi di kelopak matanya yang menutup. Tezuka menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit, berusaha menampilkan senyum di wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah sore," ajak Fuji kemudian seraya berdiri dan bermaksud menggendong Masahiro.

Tapi ternyata dia didahului Tezuka yang lebih cepat meraih Masahiro dan meletakkannya di gendongannya. Merasa nyaman, Masahiro menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Tezuka sambil mengisap jempol kanannya.

"Tezuka?" Fuji terpana demi melihat Tezuka yang tiba-tiba mau menggendong Masahiro begitu padahal sejak pagi dia kesal pada anak itu.

"Biar aku," ujar Tezuka lalu berjalan, "sekalian latihan kalau di masa depan kita mengurus hal macam ini," tambahnya.

Fuji terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan di sisi kanan Tezuka. Agak terkejut ketika didapatinya Tezuka menggenggam tangan kirinya tapi dibiarkannya saja sambil membagi senyum lembutnya. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju gerbang keluar Tropical Land.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>(pasti) Bersambung…<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.<p>

ehehehe…bikin drabble itu emang nggak gampang ne? ini drabble pertama saya, mudah-mudahan berhasil.

all right!

ayo segera isi form nominasi IFA 2011. mumpung masih Oktober ini jadi masih ada waktu kalau-kalau form kamu nggak lolos seleksi tahap I kan. jangan ragu untuk memberikan apresiasi pada fanfiksi-fanfiksi keren berbahasa Indonesia. semangat IFA 2011!

**MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA!**

review? concrit? flame? allowed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Prince of Tennis bukan punya saya tapi punya ****Takeshi Konomi****, saya Cuma minjem chara-nya buat senang-senang, royalty apapun nggak dapet dari karya ini**

**Warnings: Shounen-Ai, drabblish, miss typos**

**Pair: Perfect Pair a.k.a TezukaXFuji**

**for INFANTRUM's FFC 50 words II (prompt: set 3)**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>About U<strong>**s**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

_**#6 Apple**_

"Ah!"

Fuji dan Tezuka segera menoleh pada Yumiko yang tiba-tiba menyeru panik barusan. Keduanya lalu saling berbagi pandangan karena heran mendengar kakak Fuji itu tiba-tiba memecah kebisuan di dapur mereka. Sejak tadi memang Fuji dan Tezuka duduk di meja makan di dapur sambil memandangi kakak Fuji itu membuat kue.

"Aku lupa baking powdernya. Kalau tidak ada itu nanti cakenya nggak akan jadi," ujarnya kemudian sambil melepas apronnya tergesa-gesa.

"Biar aku yang pergi, Neechan," cegah Fuji.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kalian di rumah saja," tolak Yumiko, "eumm … kalian bisa mengupas apel-apelnya kalau begitu," katanya lagi, sambil mengedipkan matanya. Setelahnya, Yumiko melesat keluar rumah untuk membeli _baking powder_-nya.

"Tezuka, ayo lomba siapa yang lebih banyak mengupas apel-apel ini," ujar Fuji kemudian.

Di hadapan mereka tersaji seplastik penuh apel merah, apel fuji, yang akan dijadikan bahan utama kue bolu. Tezuka menatap Fuji tanpa ekspresi. Tapi tidak menolak juga untuk berlomba. Masing-masing lalu mengambil pisau dan mulai mengupas apel.

"Ne, Tezuka. Siapa yang paling banyak mengupas apel boleh minta hadiah apa saja dari yang kalah," sela Fuji.

Tezuka mengangkat alis, "Begitu?"

Fuji mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Apa pun."

Mereka lalu mulai mengupas apel merah untuk dibuat _cake_ itu.

"Kau tahu, apel ini adalah apel kesukaanku," ujar Fuji, tersenyum.

"Hm."

"Selain manis apel ini juga penuh vitamin. Meskipun kadang ada juga apel yang tidak manis sih. Tapi kalau Yumiko-neechan, dia pasti memilih yang terbaik untuk dibawa ke rumah." Fuji bertutur antusias.

"Hm."

"Tahu tidak kalau ternyata …"

Bermenit-menit kemudian dapur itu dipenuhi celotehan Fuji akan kelebihan apel, manfaat apel, bahkan cara bercocok tanam apel pun diceritakan Fuji. Sementara Tezuka tetap konsisten menjawab dengan menggumam dan sesekali dengan 'oh ya?' atau 'hebat'. Sampai ketika Fuji sudah kehabisan bahan untuk tentang apel—yang bahkan bisa dibuat esai—maka dia lalu terdiam sejenak.

Fuji menghela nafas. Dia berhenti mengupas apelnya, meletakkannya di atas meja beserta pisaunya. Dia lalu menoleh pada Tezuka, "Tezuka, bisa tidak kau menanggapiku dengan kata yang lain selain menggumam?"

Fuji menunggu. Diperhatikannya sosok pemuda berkacamata yang sedari tadi bersamanya itu.

Tezuka yang sedari tadi asyik berkutat dengan apelnya lalu menoleh pada Fuji, "Fuji."

"Hm?" Giliran Fuji yang menggumam menjawab Tezuka. Sepasang iris birunya melebar antusias.

"Sepertinya aku yang menang," ujar Tezuka. Diletakkannya pisaunya di atas meja dapur.

Fuji melirik tumpukan apel yang sudah dikupas oleh Tezuka. Dia meringis melihat apel miliknya tak lebih dari lima buah sementara Tezuka lebih dari dua puluh.

Tezuka melipat tangan di dada, "Jadi apa hadiahku?"

.

.

_**#7 Collection**_

Fuji mengajak Tezuka ke kamarnya. Di tangannya ada sepiring _cake _apel bikinan Yumiko. Sementara Tezuka membawa dua gelas jus untuk mereka. Hari libur memang paling enak dihabiskan dengan bersantai. Dan kebetulan seharian ini Tezuka akan berada di rumah Fuji. Kedua orangtua Tezuka sedang membawa kakek Tezuka berobat ke luar kota. Alhasil, tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya dan dia memutuskan menginap di rumah Fuji saja, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya. Kalau biasanya Fuji akan menghabiskan akhir pekannya untuk mengganggu Yuuta, maka minggu ini sepertinya Tezuka bisa mengklaim Fuji sepenuhnya. Eh? Apa barusan? Mengklaim? Maksudnya, Tezuka bisa ditemani Fuji sepanjang hari tanpa harus segan karena Yuuta ada di rumah. Minggu ini tim tenis St. Rudolph akan mengadakan _training camp_, jadi Yuuta akan tetap di asramanya. Begitulah.

Fuji sedang ke luar kamar untuk mengambil cemilan lain, katanya. Tezuka mendudukkan diri di karpet lembut di lantai kamar Fuji dan menyeruput jusnya. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah album foto di bawah meja belajar Fuji. Tezuka tahu kalau hobi Fuji adalah memotret. Hasil bidikan kameranya tak kalah dengan milik para fotografer handal. Beberapa kali teman-teman mereka di tim tenis mengusulkan agar Fuji mengirim hasil bidikannya ke majalah. Lumayan kalau dapat honor. Meskipun kemudian Fuji selalu mengelak dan beralasan kalau semua itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan untuk menyalurkan hobinya saja.

Tezuka lalu tergerak untuk mengembil album foto tersebut. Ada beberapa album di sana tapi Tezuka memilih yang paling tebal. Kemungkinan yang paling banyak isinya. Tezuka membukanya perlahan. Di halaman pertama ditemukannya ada dia, Tezuka, dan Oishi sedang mengobrol. Warna langit senja menjadi latar yang membuat foto itu tampak indah. Lalu Tezuka mendapati foto lain pula. Masih ada dia di sana, Tezuka yang sedang—mungkin—memberi instruksi pada anak kelas satu, Tezuka tidak terlalu ingat kapan foto itu diambil. Tezuka melanjutkan ke halaman berikutnya. Selalu ada dia di setiap hasil foto Fuji. Tak hanya dia sendiri, kadang bersama anggota reguler lainnya, kadang dengan Fuji juga, tapi kebanyakan foto itu adalah foto yang diambil tanpa Tezuka menyadarinya. Foto-foto itu seolah menampilkan sebuah _flashback_. Kejadian—seingat Tezuka—yang ada di sana berjalan mundur dari mereka kelas tiga sampai kelas dua. Dan semakin ke belakang yang ditemukan Tezuka malah kebanyakan adalah foto dirinya sendiri tanpa ada objek lain. Agak jengah juga dia membuka-buka album tersebut, seolah mendapati dirinya di-_stalk_ seseorang. Tapi dia tak memungkiri juga kalau hasil bidikan kamera Fuji yang dia, Tezuka, sebagai objeknya sangat bagus.

"Tidak sopan menyentuh barang orang lain tanpa izin, Tezuka." Fuji berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak. Ah dia memang memamerkan senyuman misteriusnya tapi Tezuka merasa harus cepat-cepat menyudahi apapun pekerjannya. Tezuka lalu menutup album yang sedari tadi dibuka-bukanya.

Fuji lalu mendekat pada Tezuka dan duduk juga di sana, di atas karpet. Tezuka meletakkan album itu di lantai. Merasa tidak enak hati karena dia sudah membuka-buka album tersebut. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia masih penasaran kenapa fotonya banyak sekali di sana. Kapan Fuji mengambilnya?

"Foto-fotonya bagus," ujar Tezuka berusaha memecah keheningan canggung di antara mereka.

Fuji terkekeh pelan dan menoleh pada Tezuka, "Tadinya mau kuserahkan sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk kelulusan."

Hening lagi. Tezuka memilih meminum jusnya sementara Fuji mengambil _cake_-nya.

"Fuji …. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa album itu penuh dengan foto tim tenis kita terutama … aku?" Tezuka tahu dia terlalu blak-blakan. Dia tak tahu harus bertanya dengan cara seperti apa. Dia bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi sih. Langsung jujur saja lebih baik, menurutnya.

Fuji memeluk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajah di sana, "Aku selalu memotret hal-hal yang kusukai."

Tezuka mengerjapkan matanya. Dia lalu berdehem canggung dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

.

.

_**# 8 Morning**_

"bipbipbipbip … bipbipbipbip … bipbipbipbip…."

Tezuka membuka mata dan menemukan warna berbeda dari yang didapatinya setiap dia bangun pagi. Ah tentu saja. Dia menginap di rumah Fuji kan. Dia melirik sedikit ke kanan dan menemukan jam weker yang sedari tadi berdering nyaring dan mematikannya. Lalu dia bergegas menyibakkan selimutnya dan berdiri. Dihirupnya udara dari jendela yang baru saja dibukanya.

'Pagi yang bagus,' batinnya.

Sejenak kemudian dia menggerakkan pinggangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mengangkat tangan ke atas lalu menyentuh kakinya sambil membungkuk. Setelahnya Tezuka memutar-mutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, ke atas lalu ke bawah. Tezuka sudah biasa setiap pagi akan melemaskan lagi otot-ototnya yang kaku selepas bangun tidur.

Tezuka—dengan tangan masih di pinggang—lalu menoleh pada Fuji yang masih terlelap. Ups, ingatkan Tezuka kalau semalaman mereka tidur seranjang. Tezuka menghela nafas. Well, Fuji memang bukan morning person sih. Wajar saja kalau dia belum bangun sepagi Tezuka, pukul 5.45.

"Fuji," ujar Tezuka sambil berdiri di samping tempat tidur Fuji.

Mungkin Tezuka tidak sadar atau segan ya, suaranya yang sekedar memanggil seperti itu mana bisa membangunkan Fuji. Menggeliat pun Fuji tidak sama sekali. Lalu Tezuka menunduk, menumpukan sebelah tangannya di sisi ranjang dan tangan satunya untuk mengguncang bahu Fuji.

"Fuji ayo bangun. Sudah pagi." Tezuka

"Nghh … Lima menit lagi, Kunimitsu."

Apa tadi? Tezuka sedikit terkejut ketika Fuji—yang mungkin tidak sengaja—memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Tezuka lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa kalau Fuji masih mengigau. Tezuka lalu menghela nafas dan mendudukkan diri di samping Fuji. Dengan kedua tangannya diguncangnya bahu Fuji.

"Fuji! Sudah pagi! Ayo bangun!"

Tezuka masih memegang kedua bahu Fuji. Sedikit pun Fuji tidak membuka mata dan malah menggeliat saja. Lalu Tezuka membelalakkan mata ketika Fuji malah menariknya.

"H-Hei, Fuji! Apa yang …."

Tezuka kehilangan keseimbangan dan entah sengaja atau tidak, bibir Tezuka sudah mendarat di bibir Fuji. Tezuka terpaku sementara Fuji semakin erat mengalungkan tangan di leher Tezuka. Tezuka merasakan bibirnya basah karena dijilati oleh Fuji. Tezuka masih membiarkan Fuji melakukannya sampai—

"Shusuuke! Tezuka-ku …. Ups, maaf mengganggu."

—Yumiko membuka pintu dan melihat mereka. Dan secepat dia membuka pintu secepat itu pula pintu itu menutup.

"Kalau sudah selesai segera turun ya!" teriak Yumiko dari balik pintu.

Setelahnya Tezuka hanya mendengar kikikan Yumiko dan langkahnya yang menjauh. Tezuka lalu melepas Fuji dan segera mendudukkan diri. Diliriknya Fuji yang tersenyum dengan mata masih tertutup dan didengarnya Fuji menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Kunimitsu'.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

yup! itu TBC sodara-sodara. yah karena 50 words-nya belum sampe 50 words. so review again… *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****Prince of Tennis punya ****Takeshi Konomi****, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini**

**Warnings: Shounen-Ai, drabblish, miss typos**

**Pair: Perfect Pair a.k.a TezukaXFuji**

**for INFANTRUM's FFC 50 words II (prompt: set 3)**

* * *

><p><strong>…enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>About Us<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

_**# 9 Yell**_

Agak dingin di tengah Februari begini. Fuji merapatkan syalnya ke leher sambil berjalan menuju ruang klub. Padahal musim dingin tapi Oishi tetap menyuruh latihan. Oishi? Ya. Karena Tezuka lagi-lagi sedang berada di Kyushu. Lagi-lagi sedang _check-up_ lengannya. Katanya sih akan kembali sebelum tanggal 13. Tapi bahkan sekarang sudah tanggal 13 dan Tezuka belum kembali juga. Fuji tidak memaksa Tezuka untuk segera pulang. Toh pengobatannya lebih penting daripada sekedar merayakan valentine bersama.

Ups.

Fuji menyentuh pipinya. Mengalirkan dingin telapak tangannya ke pipinya yang tiba-tiba panas. Valentine kan hanya untuk anak perempuan. Mereka membuat cokelat. Mereka membeli pernak pernik berwarna merah jambu. Mereka akan menunduk malu ketika menyerahkan hadiahnya pada anak laki-laki. Mereka akan segera berlari menjauh setelah hadiahnya diterima oleh sang pujaan hati. Fuji bukan anak perempuan yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu ah. _It's a big NO!_ mungkin minum cokelat hangat di taman sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi ini malah orang yang mau diajak minum cokelat juga tidak ada. Fuji menghela napas sambil melangkah menuju ruang klub tenis. Latihan hari ini seperinya akan sangat membosankan. Fuji malah berencana malas-malasan saja dan—

"Yudan sezu ni ikou!" _jangan sampai kalian lengah_

—Fuji membelalakkan kedua iris birunya. Tersentak mendengar teriakan barusan. Masa sih? Dia belum mempercayai telinganya sendiri. Teriakan familiar hanya milik satu orang. Itu kan milik orang itu.

"Tezuka?"

Fuji mengerjap memastikan kalau Tezuka-lah yang sedang berada di lapangan dan meneriaki orang-orang. Seketika senyuman tersungging di bibirnya ketika pemuda di tengah lapangan itu, yang memakai kacamata itu, menoleh menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo latihan!'

.

.

_**#10 Cloudy**_

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan bersisian. Angin dingin lembut memainkan helai-helai rambut mereka. Tas besar di punggung mereka yang berisi peralatan tenis seolah menjadi saksi dari kebisuan mereka. Mereka sama bisunya dengan tas yang mereka sandang. Langit menggantung mendung. Tampaknya malam ini salju akan turun lebih deras dari biasanya. Fuji merapatkan syalnya lagi ketika melirik pada pemuda lain yang berjalan di sisinya. Dia menarik napas dan merasakan dingin angin memasuki rongga dadanya.

"Tezuka," panggilnya pada Sang Pemuda.

Si pemuda, Tezuka, menoleh padanya dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'.

Fuji tidak perlu menunggu Tezuka untuk menyuarakan kerlip matanya yang menyiratkan tanya. Fuji sudah mengerti. Maka dia mulai bicara saja.

"Temani aku besok. Bisa tidak?"

Tezuka tampak berpikir sejenak, "Setelah latihan mungkin bisa."

Fuji ingin sekali Tezuka bertanya mereka akan kemana. Tapi sepertinya irit bicara Tezuka benar-benar tidak bisa diubah.

"Tezu—"

"Kau sudah sampai. Masuklah. Anginnya dingin."

Fuji bahkan belum bilang apapun ketika Tezuka memotongnya. Tapi lalu dia tersenyum hingga kedua iris matanya yang sewarna langit musim panas itu tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Mendung tampaknya tidak hanya di langit saja tapi juga di hati Fuji.

.

.

_**#11 Jam**_

Fuji menggigit bibir ketika berdiri di depan kulkas. Sambil berkacak pinggang dia mengernyit demi melihat apa yang dicarinya tidak ada di sana. Seingatnya kemarin dia sudah meletakkannya di sana tapi kenapa sekarang malah tidak ada. Padahal itu sangat penting mengingat dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya malam ini juga. Tanpa itu maka semuanya akan berantakan. Dia tahu kalau nanti mungkin hasil karyanya tidak akan diapresiasi sepenuhnya. Secara orang ayang akan dimintai apresiasi tidak akan terlalu menikmati itu. tapi siapa tahu di hari special itu, yang katanya hari di mana setiap kekasih memberikan sesuatu yang sitimewa pada kekasihnya, orang itu mau memberikan sedikit apresiasi?

"Syusuke, sedang apa?"

Fuji menoleh dan mendapati Yumiko, kakaknya, menatap heran padanya yang masih terpaku di depan kulkas.

"Selai strwaberi yang kubuat kemarin tidak ada."

Yumiko tampak berpikir, "Selai itu milikmu?"

Fuji mengangguk lesu sambil menutup pintu kulkas. Memilih untuk memikirkan ke mana selai yang sudah dipersiapkannya itu.

"Syusuke, kurasa aku tahu selai yang kau maksud."

"Benarkah?" Fuji tampak berbinar demi mendengar ucapan kakaknya barusan. "Di mana, Neechan?"

Yumiko menampakkan raut bersalah, "Itu … sudah kupakai membuat kue untuk Takeshi."

Dan Fuji hanya terdiam dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyumannya pada kakaknya itu. Kalau sudah habis mau diapakan lagi kan? Masa Fuji marah-marah hanya karena kakaknya membuat kue untuk pacarnya? Mungkin Fuji akan ke supermarket dan membeli selai yang baru saja. Mungkin.

"Maaf ya, Syusuke." Yumiko tampak sangat merasa bersalah.

Fuji semakin tersenyum pada kakaknya itu sekaligus mengangguk. Ya kalau tidak selai strawberi, mungkin Fuji akan menggantinya dengan selai lain kan? Lagi pula Fuji tidak perlu memberikan selai yang terlalu manis untuk orang yang tidak menyukai manis seperti Tezuka.

Eh?

Apa tadi Fuji menyebut Tezuka?

.

.

_**#12 Cherry**_

Nihil. Tidak ada selai lain di lemari dapur. Fuji menghembuskan napas jengkel. Tapi mau bagaimana pun dia tetap tidak bisa bilang apa-apa pada kakaknya yang sedang bahagia itu. Mau marah juga percuma. Tidak akan mengembalikan selai strawberi yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat kue.

Oh. Fuji belum bilang ya?

Fuji rencananya mau membuat kue untuk besok. Fuji tahu ini agak aneh memang. Kebiasaan membuat kue atau cokelat atau memberikan hadiah itu kebiasaan anak perempuan. Lihat saja Yumiko yang membuatkan kue untuk pacarnya. Tapi Fuji hanya ingin besok bisa dilaluinya dengan sedikit lebih istimewa dengan orang yang istimewa juga. Meskipun sampai detik dia sedang mengacak-acak lagi kulkasnya belum ada kepastian kalau besok dia akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi Fuji tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun besok mereka harus bertemu tepat sebelum tanggalnya berakhir dia akan tetap memberikan kue.

"Ceri?"

Fuji mengernyit demi melihat sekaleng buah ceri terdapat di pojok terdalam kulkasnya. Dia lalu tersenyum dan menggapai kaleng buah tersebut. Seketika dia berubah pikiran untuk mencari selai strawberi lain ke supermarket. Menggantinya dengan ceri sepertinya tidak buruk.

"Tidak ada salahnya juga," ujarnya sambil menutup pintu kulkas.

.

.

_**#13 Help**_

Fuji mungkin bisa memasak sendiri makan malamnya kalau ibunya atau kakaknya tidak sempat. Dia bahkan mampu membuat mi sendiri kalau ada tepungnya. Tapi membuat kue? Ini kali pertama Fuji mencobanya. Dan ini dilakukannya semalam sebelum dia harus menyerahkannya pada seseorang. Fuji semakin mengerutkan dahinya dan menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Setelahnya dia mendudukkan diri di kursi dapur sambil menatap adonan belum jadi di dalam wadah kaca tersebut. Warnanya tidak sesuai. Bagaimana bisa sih? Dia kemudian membolak-balik lagi buku resep kue milik Yumiko.

"Aniki sedang apa?"

Fuji berbalik dan menemukan Yuuta menatapnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Minggu ini Yuuta sudah liburan jadi dia pulang ke rumah. Fuji langsung tersenyum melihat adiknya yang tampak lucu itu. Sedikit terobati kekesalannya yang tidak selesai juga membuat kue.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Fuji bertanya balik alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Yuuta.

Yuuta lalu berjalan untuk mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air hangat dari dispenser, "Aku haus. Jadi turun minum."

"Syuusuke, kau belum tidur juga?" Yumiko muncul di pintu dapur dengan wajah mengantuk juga. "Dari tadi?"

Fuji menjawab pertanyaan beruntun kakaknya itu dengan senyuman. Yuuta lalu duduk di kursi lain di dapur itu.

"Aniki sedang membuat kue untuk Tezuka ya?"

_To the point_ sekali kau Yuuta. Dan Fuji hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya. Dia lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru dapur yang tampak agak berantakan.

"Ya ampun, Syuusuke. Kalau butuh bantuan kenapa tidak bilang?" Yumiko mendekat ke meja dapur dan memperhatikan pekerjaan Fuji sambil berkacak pinggang.

Yumiko lalu menaikkan lengan bajunya, "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Fuji mengerjap tak percaya pada ucapan kakaknya barusan, "Neechan mau membantuku?"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membayar selai strawberimu tadi sore," ujar Yumiko sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Fuji tidak tahu harus berujar apa. Dia hanya tersenyum senang mengetahui kakaknya akan membantunya.

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan ya," sela Yuuta sambil membolak-balik halaman buku resep yang lain yang ada di meja itu.

Fuji tidak menjawab. Dia tahu Yuuta akan ada di dapur selama dia dan Yumiko mengerjakan kuenya. Meskipun dia tidak membantu, keberadaannya di sana sudah lebih dari bantuan berharga untuk Fuji.

.

.

_**#14 Ready**_

Fuji berdebar. Sementara Yumiko berusaha menenangkannya dengan tersenyum lebar. Yuuta sudah menguap sejak tadi. Oven itu sudah menandakan kalau apapun itu yang ada di dalamnya sudah matang. Baru satu menit yang lalu. Tapi Fuji tidak berani membukanya. Belum.

"Ayolah, aniki. Aku sudah mau tidur," sela Yuuta kemudian.

Fuji lalu mengeratkan lagi—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu—sarung tangan memasaknya. Yah, supaya tidak menyentuh langsung loyang panas di dalam oven tentu saja Fuji harus menggunakan pelindung tangan kan?

Maka Fuji pun membuka oven itu dengan lebih berdebar-debar.

Wanginya menguar seketika. _Cake_ sederhana dengan selai ceri itu terpanggang sempurna. Fuji segera berubah sumringah demi melihat hasil buatannya. Dan ketika dia berbalik untuk menunjukkan hasil buatannya, Yumiko tersenyum senang dan bertepuk tangan melihat hasil sempurna itu.

"Terimakasih, neechan," ujar Fuji kemudian.

Yumiko mengangguk, "Itu kan hasil kerja kerasmu juga, Syusuke."

"Aku boleh mencicipinya?" tanya Yuuta antusias.

"Tidak!" Yumiko dan Fuji serempak menjawab. Mereka lalu saling pandang dan tertawa kecil

"Kalian payah." Yuuta lalu merengut.

Fuji lalu menaruh ceri lain di atas _cake _sebagai hiasan. Setelahnya Yumiko menyodorkan kotak kue untuk menaruhnya. Besok Fuji akan menyerahkannya untuk dicicipi pertama kali oleh orang itu. Ya, Fuji siap untuk menghadapi hari esok. Setidaknya dia punya sesuatu untuk merayakan hari esok.

.

.

_**#15 Season**_

Fuji menghela napas sejenak ketika menatap salju yang deras di luar jendelanya. Musim ini akan berakhir. Dan bulan Maret akan membawa hawa musim semi yang menyenangkan. Tidak terasa sebentar lagi bahkan mereka akan menghadapi ujian sekolah, ujian nasional, dan ujian kelulusan. Padahal rasa-rasanya baru kemarin dia masuk Seigaku. Rasanya baru kemarin dia masuk tim tenis dan bertemu Tezuka. Rasanya baru kemarin tim tenis Seigaku memenangkan kejuaraan nasional. Rasanya baru kemarin dia dan Tezuka resmi lebih dari sahabat. Rasanya baru kemarin. Dan sekarang sudah musim dingin yang mengkeriutkan tulang-tulang seperti ini.

Tak terasa musim begitu cepat bergulir. Fuji lantas menutup tirai jendelanya setelah puas memandangi hujan salju. Diliriknya meja belajarnya. Tersenyum dia melihat kotak mungil berisi _cake _di dalamnya. Mungkin memang musim ini akan berakhir. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin musim baru yang lebih membahagiakan akan tiba kan?

Fuji lalu memutuskan untuk tidur setengah jam sebelum tengah malam, setengah jam sebelum tanggal 14 Februari.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews reply:<strong>

**Dian Ichikawa Arata**: masih webe, neechan~ ini aja belum selesai. rencananya buat valentine jadi gagal deehh… ahahahaha… fuji kan diem-diem emang naughty :p

**Hime Uguisu**: maaf gabisa apdet kilat. webenya parah pisaaann… dan lagi agak sibuk kemaren wisudaan… alesan *plak*

**Qren**: ini baru apdeeet… gomenasaiii… *deep bows*

**Kazuki NightNatsu**: ngigau ga yaaa… ihihihihihi… aku siy lebih sukanya engga ngingau :p

**Author's note:**

Kemaren rencananya buat fict valentine, minna. Tapi webe saya sudah akut sekali sampai stuck si bagian ini saja. Daripada ga dipublish saya publish aja deh ya. Maaf sangat baru mengupdate lagi. Maaf… Maaf… *bows*

Review lagi? *winkwink*


End file.
